The invention relates to a device for pressing of items such as a metallic rail around the edge of a sheet.
The invention furthermore relates to a method for pressing of items such as a metallic rail around the edge of a sheet.
The invention also relates to the application of a device for pressing of items such as a metallic rail around the edge of a sheet.
It is known to press items such as folded sheet metal rails, which are to be pressed around e.g. posters in order to reinforce and strengthen the edge used for hanging of the posters.
The devices, which have hitherto been used for pressing, are primarily based on mechanical closing of metallic cheeks, which are arranged around an axis of rotation according to construction principles, which are also known from various plate bending machines.
It has been found, however, that there are some drawbacks of the hitherto known devices, including that it is difficult to transfer an even pressure on the item, which is to be pressed, and it has also been shown to be problematic to secure the item in a specific position during the pressing process.